Little Gold Star
by Cam Warbler Lynn
Summary: Rachel Berry esta embarazada, y decide llamar a una de sus mejores amigas para que la apoye. Amistad PezHummelFaberry. Brittana, Klaine y por ahi un poco de Brochel. Ubicada 3 semanas despues del 5x03.


Rachel reviso la prueba de embarazo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Decia "positivo".

-Oh, no, no…-gimio la morena, y bajo corriendo a la farmacia a comprar 5 pruebas mas. Despues de 20 minutos, Rachel se deslizo por la pared del baño. Hacia un mes de la muerte de Finn, y el había ido a visitarla una semana antes de que ocurriera el trágico accidente. Y si, habían tenido esa "noche de pasión"… pero dos semanas después había tenido sexo con Brody.

Sentada en el piso del baño, acaricio levemente su vientre, en ese momento plano. No podía creer que ahí adentro, se estaba formando un bebe. Su hijo.

"O hija" pensó Rachel con una sonrisa en la cara. Tendria un bebe. Podria cargarlo, besarlo y sentir sus manitas. Sus primeros pasos. Sus primeras palabras. Alejaria a todas sus novias (o novios). Lo acompañaría en su boda. Y después tendría nietos. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. ¿Cómo sabrían si el bebe era de Finn o de Brody? ¿Y si el nene era de Finn…?¿Cómo le explicaría a su pequeño que su padre había muerto?

-Vamos, Rach, se fuerte. Por Finn, y por este bebe. Por los dos.-murmuro ella y salio del baño. Y al salir, fue directo a buscar su celular. Abrio el directorio y reviso los números telefónicos. El señor Schuester: ya iria por unos días a Lima para avisarle a sus padres y de paso les avisaría al club Glee; Shelby: la llamaría después para citarla en un cafe; Santana y Kurt… Mejor los espero, pensó la morena y deslizo la pantalla: Mercedes, Dani, Noah, Blaine, Sam, Artie, Quinn…

-¡Quinn!-grito Rachel y marco rápidamente el numero de la rubia.

* * *

Quinn Fabray salio de la clase de Historia mientras hablaba con Sandy, una de sus compañeras.

-Entonces te veo por la tarde para hacer el trabajo y…-Su teléfono celular empezó a sonar y la rubia reviso la pantalla. Al leer el nombre del remitente, rio sorprendida-¿Rachel Berry? Nos vemos después Sandy, esto es importante… ¿Alo?

-_¡Quinn!-_respondio aliviada la morena-_¡Pense que no habias recibido la llamada!_

-No, tranquila. Heey, ¿cómo estas, Berry? Ya no me has hablado…

-_Perdoname, Fabray_-replico divertida la morena, y luego solto un suspiro. No sabia como contarle a una de sus mejores amigas-_Quinn, tengo una sorprendente noticia. _

-¿Conseguiste el papel de Fanny Brice?-pregunto excitada la rubia, y luego se corrigio-Disculpa, no me acordaba que me habias mandado como 5000 mails después de eso.

-_Perdoname de nuevo, Quinn_-rio Rachel y tomo aire-_Pero no es el caso. El caso es que… estoy embarazada, Q. _

A Quinn casi le da un paro. ¿Rachel Berry, embarazada? ¡Oh, Jesus bendito!

-¿Y como diablos paso? No puede ser de Finn, porque… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Te encontraste a Jesse St. James y tuvieron sexo?

-_Si es que me fuera a encontrar a Jesse, Quinn, no habría pasado nada. Y si, puede ser de Finn, porque una semana antes de…-_se le corto la voz y Quinn suspiro-_de eso, vino a visitarme y… ya sabes. _

-¿Alguien mas sabe de esto, Rachel?-pregunto la rubia y se sento en un banco afuera de la universidad.

-_No, solo tu y yo… Pero quería pedirte un favor, Quinn. _

-Lo que sea, Rach.

-_¿Puedes venir a New York durante mi embarazo?_-La rubia se quedo paralizada y abrió mucho los ojos-_Necesito a mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes? Y tu ya has pasado por todo esto y, pues, necesito a alguien con experiencia. _

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con mis estudios? Rachel, me encantaría ir, pero…

-_Podrias estudiar en Columbia, o conmigo en NYADA_-propuso alegre la morena. Quinn rio y escucho atentamente a su amiga-_Pero en serio, me encantaría que vinieras. Santana y Kurt se alegrarían de verte, y aparte aquí esta Shelby, con Beth…_

-¿Beth esta ahí?-interrumpio Quinn. Hace tiempo que no veía a su pequeña hija-¿Podre ir a verla?

-_Claro_-dijo triunfante la morena-_Shelby viene a visitarme a veces y pocas veces trae a la nena. _

-Bueno, meditando eso…-Rachel cruzo los dedos y cerro fuertemente los ojos-Hazme espacio en tu departamento, Berry, llego mañana.

-_¡Woo hoo! ¡Genial, Quinn! Te espero… digo, te esperamos. Tenemos MUCHAS cosas por contarte aquí en Nueva York. ¡Nos vemos!_- exclamo la morena y colgó el teléfono. Quinn rio y tomo un taxi hacia su departamento. Estaba lista para partir a Nueva York.

* * *

-¿¡Qué estas QUEEE!? Repitelo de nuevo, Rachel, y asi te creeré.

-Si Kurt, estoy embarazada.

-Y si no le crees, Porcelana, revisa la basura del baño y ve las 6 pruebas de embarazo que nuestro Hobbit se hizo-replico Santana mientras miraba a Rachel divertida-¡Quien iba a decir que nuestro Frankenteen, descanse en paz, iba a ser tan inteligente como para dejar encinta a su novia Hobbit poco antes de que muriera!

-¡Santana!-regaño Kurt al ver a su mejor amiga agachar la cabeza. La latina se encogio de hombros, y de pronto a Kurt se le ocurrio algo horrible-¿No será el padre…?

-¿¡TUVISTE SEXO CON EL HOMBRE DE PLASTICO, BERRY!?-grito furiosa Santana, tanto que hasta Rachel retrocedio dos pasos y Kurt hizo amago de ir hacia la cocina-Todo lo que me costo advertirte que era un idiota… ¡y tu llegas y me dices que el hijo que traes adentro es de el!

-Santana, me acosté con Brody dos semanas después de que me haya acostado con Finn. Asi que el hijo o es de Brody o es de Finn.

-Como sea… Pero, mas te vale que mi sobrino no salga gigolo, o si no tu, Weston y el _Baby Hobbit_ sentiran la furia de _Lima Heights Adjacent_.

Kurt rio y fue a abrazar a la pequeña, mientras besaba su frente.

-Okay, no me lo habre tomado muy bien pero… ¡oh, por Dios! ¡Rach, felicidades!

-¡Gracias, Kurt!-rio la morena mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a su amigo.

-Bueno, supongo que también es mi turno de felicitarte… asi que felicidades, Berry, tendras un _Baby Hobbit _gigolo o Frankenkid, depende de quien sea el padre.-Rachel rio y fue a abrazar a la latina. Santana sonrio y correspondio el abrazo. Despues acordaron ir los tres al ginecólogo de Santana para saber cuantas semanas tenia de embarazo y que tenia que hacer.

Pero a Rachel le quedaba algo que contarle a sus dos amigos… y es que ellos no sabían quien se iba a venir de visita durante nueve meses…

-Hey, chicos..-dijo tímidamente la morena mientras el ojiazul y la latina veian divertidos un capitulo de _Friends_.

-¿Qué paso, Rach?-pregunto distraído Kurt. Rachel trago saliva y respiro hondo.

-Bueno, pues… hoy por la mañana llame a Quinn y…-"No mas rodeos, Rachel Barbra Berry" se dijo la morena-Quinn llega mañana; vendrá a acompañarme en mi embarazo.

* * *

_¡Hey, ho! Hola y bienvenidos sean a mi primer fic. Espero que les guste esta historia. _

_La amistad PezHummelFaberry es un shipper inventado por mi, lol. _

_Bueno, ya no mas platica, espero que AMEN este capitulo :) _

**_¡Bye! _**


End file.
